Seconds of Time
by Mizuno7533
Summary: [PGSM] Rei & Minako pairing. UPDATED Aug19 Chap5 [To Unlock My Spirit] : Rei and Minako deals with the events and their emotions. Pluto returns. And how did Mars confess her love in the past? It's all here. [Reuploaded for dividers]
1. Ch1 Miracle of Our Meeting

_**SECONDS OF TIME  
(PGSM Rei x Minako pairing)**_

_**Chapter One. Miracle Of Our Meeting**_

_Castle Balcony. Silver Millennium. Stealing a brief moment before the kingdom fully awakens, Venus stands at one of the palace balconies to watch the dawn. It was the time of the year when her bright planet was visible from the moon. 'The planet of love,' she smiled at the thought. _

_"It's still too cold out here," a soft voice permeated the morning silence. Venus felt a thin blanket wrapped around her, the warm hands of its giver lingering on her shoulders. "You should remember to take care of yourself."_

_Venus steals a glance at her companion. "I always have you to watch over me, right?" She was silently answered with a nod and an affectionate warm smile._

The vision of standing at the balcony soon dissipated as Minako stirred from her sleep. She slowly opens her eyes to find herself in bed but still wearing her red shirt and black skirt. She then remembered fainting last night while she was talking to Artemis. She oft wondered how her plushie cat guardian was capable of carrying her to bed, but she would put it off as one of the strange mysteries in life just as strange as she being the Senshi of Venus with memories from a past life and a mission to accomplish.

The thought of her mission brought a frown on her lovely face. She was against many odds and she was facing them alone. With a sigh, Minako began her day.

* * *

"So you won't be going here to Crown today?"

Ami as always was the early one at the secret room in Crown. It made sense to Rei to contact her than Usagi or Makoto.

"Yeah," Rei answered. "It's my mother's death anniversary today. I'll be at St. Juuban Church if you need me."

"I understand, Rei-chan. I'll tell Usagi-chan and Mako-chan."

Rei closed her cellphone and looked at her reflection. Although her mother wouldn't see her, she wanted to look presentable. With one last look, she grabbed her grey overcoat and walked outside.

* * *

In a busy street, a young idol was deftly making her way through the crowd. She made sure that she wouldn't be recognized by keeping her head down and wearing a fashionable cap big enough to hide her face.

"Minako," Artemis sounded worried again.

Minako looked at the cat stuffed inside her handbag. "What is it, Artemis?"

"Are you sure you're okay? It would be better if you stay at home and rest."

Minako frowned. She appreciated his concern but she didn't like to be reminded of her weakness. Despite being able to hide from their enemies, her dizzy spells were becoming more frequent.

"I just want to get some fresh air and have time to think." She glanced at the white plushie cat and smiled. "Besides, what can happen in a Church?"

* * *

Rei carefully placed a bouquet of white flowers on her mother's grave. She always brought her mother white flowers, like the moon where as a child she dreamt her mother would be.

Kneeling down, Rei remembered the day in the hospital when her mother passed away. She had suddenly felt an emptiness in her heart, followed by the rush of fear. She slowly walked to her mother's bed. She didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks as she called for her mother. That emptiness never left her, especially when her father was never around for her.

"Mama," she silently prayed, "I'm doing my best as a miko and a senshi. I will be strong, Mama. I won't need help, even from Papa."

She was lifted from her memories by a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother must be pleased," the priest said. "If you came with your father, she would probably be more pleased."

Her face hardened at the mention of her absentee father. "Father, he's been a workaholic since mother died. I don't think my mother wishes this."

Shaking his head, the priest left her.

* * *

"Artemis," Minako said as she stepped into the Church grounds. "Can you wait for me outside? I'd like to be alone."

"I'll guard the premises, Princess." The cat obediently hopped out of the bag into the bushes.

Minako walked past the wooden doors into the beautiful European-inspired Church. She removed her cap and slowly walked down the aisle to the altar. The tall pointed arches and the stained glass altar made Minako smile. This was one of her favorite places. A part of her always felt at home here. Maybe it was the silence and the smell of candles. Maybe it was the semblance of being in London. She knelt down and prayed.

As she closed her eyes in prayer, images of her past life flickered in her mind like home movies. The beautiful Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium. Her fellow senshis guarding the moon princess. These were memories she held dear. In that lifetime, she was not only looked up to the way she was as an idol. Her life was filled with love and friends. Unfortunately, that life ended because of the ill-fated love of her Moon princess and the prince of Earth.

"I vowed to keep my princess safe. That means to keep her from her prince. Even if I have to fight fate itself."

Another image flashed in her mind, an image she frequently tried to suppress. It was the memory of a smile, one that was rarely given but when earned, it was always warm. It was a memory that always tugged at her heart, a memory that made her heart burn with longing, a memory that found its way into her songs. She shook her head to loose the feeling invoked.

"I can't spend my time in trivial matters. I have a mission to fulfill and they have yet to awaken to their powers. I cannot loose focus."

She bowed her head one last time uttering a prayer for strength. She quietly stood up and walked to the door.

She put on her cap thinking where Artemis would be. "He might've felt bored outside and decided to take a stroll," she thought. She continued walking. A few steps after she passed another girl, the priest accosted her for assistance.

* * *

"Excuse me," she heard the priest call out. She turned around to see if she could help.

"He seems abandoned. He's fatigued." The priest explains to another girl.

Rei couched beside the priest. The other girl looked up at her, surprise written on her face.

"There's something familiar about her," Rei thought at she met the other girl's hazel eyes. To her, they seemed to swim with recognition and worry. "What could make a pretty girl like her worry," Rei thought.

The priest bent to carry the dog in his arms. "Could you please help me get him inside?" He addressed the two girls.

Rei broke the eye contact to see that the priest had already stood up. She shuffled to her feet and walked ahead to the office at the back.

* * *

She ran with the priest to find a dog lying on the pavement. Filled with concern for its condition, she sat beside the dog. "How pitiable!"

Feeling another person join them, she looked up. "Sailor Mars!" She was surprised to find the Fire Senshi with her. Rei looked up to meet her eyes. She melted in the other girl's searching gaze. "Why is she here," she asked herself. She didn't hear the priest talking until Rei looked away.

Minako followed Rei and the priest. Rei seemed to know where she was going. "But why is she here," she still asked herself.

* * *

In the priest's small office, the two girls helped fix a space for the dog. Later, the dog was lying on a mat with a blanket over it and a heater nearby to keep it warm.

"He seems to have a cold," the priest declared. "He will be better once he feels well."

Rei looked up at the priest as she hangs on to his encouraging words. "Thank goodness," she heard the other girl say. She couldn't help but smile.

With the priest assuring them that the dog would be fine, Minako was relieved. She had a soft spot for the sick.

"Father," a nun spoke up to remind the priest of their activities.

"I'll watch him." Rei offered.

Minako found herself also offering her time to watch the dog.

When the priest left them, she affectionately patted its soft hair.

_

* * *

Castle Infirmary. Silver Millennium. Venus tenderly watched over the sleeping form of Mars. In the most recent battle with Queen Metaria's youma, Mars recklessly took an energy beam directed at her._

_Mars' eyes fluttered open. "Venus," she whispers._

_"Shhh," Venus answers. "It'll be alright."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I am. You were reckless again."_

_"If that's your way of thanking me, you're welcome."_

_"I don't want you to risk yourself for me. Our first priority was to destroy the youma."_

_"You know as well as I do that we cannot stand idlly by if another Senshi is in danger. Especially since you were the one in danger." Mars looks at Venus with love and concern. "I cannot blindly follow your orders, even if you're the leader."_

_"Mars," Venus leans over to kiss her on the cheek. Had she been in Mars' place, she probably would've done the same._

* * *

Rei busied herself with fixing the blanket over the dog.

"It'll be alright," the other girl said with a comforting smile.

The words seemed to mysteriously tug at her heart. There really was something very familiar with the other girl.

A few minutes after, she noticed a familiar picture on the cover of a magazine. "Oh," she exclaimed. She gave the other girl a better look.

"I finally know."

The other girl slowly raises her head to meet Rei's eyes.

* * *

"I finally know," she heard Rei say.

She looked up, worried that Rei's 'gift' has blown her cover.

Rei stood up and picked a magazine from one of the boxes. "I thought we met before," she said then shows Minako the cover.

She looked away as a wave of relief comforted her. She smiled and noticed that Rei was surprised at her reaction.

"You're the first girl I've met who doesn't know me," she explained.

* * *

Aino Minako smiled at her, pleasantly surprised that she doesn't know her. Rei smiled smugly. "I'll bet you don't get that everyday," she thought.

"I don't watch TV that much," she told her.

* * *

"So, Mars doesn't watch TV that much," Minako thought. "She probably doesn't listen to my songs either."

"But my friend is a big fan," Rei continues. "Before she went to the hospital to get your signature."

Minako knew exactly who she was speaking of. The image of her princess jumping up and down her hospital room suddenly came to mind.

"Yeah," she affirmed. "I remember."

* * *

She gave Rei a huge smile. "I remember now. Your pictures were on the notebook too."

"Pictures?" Rei looked horrified. Usagi had some candid shots of her that she would love to burn if she had the chance.

"Don't worry, you look very cute in those pictures," she answered with a wink. "You photograph well. You should be an idol."

"No way." Rei answered seriously. She stood up and walked behind Minako to hide her flushed cheeks.

Minako laughed.

After composing herself, she returned her attention to Minako who had grown silent all of a sudden.

"So even performers go to church alone?"

"I like it," the idol softly answered. "Because I can think of various things."

"Various things?" Rei wonders.

"Yes, various things."

Her voice sounded like her mind was a million miles away. Rei wondered if she could do something to make the smile return.

The dog's stomach suddenly growled.

* * *

Talking to Mars like this reminded her of Venus and Mars of the past life. It made her more sad to remember that she could not establish any relationship with the other Senshis.

She was roused from her sad thoughts by the dog's stomach.

"What a way to break a melancholic mood," Minako thought laughing. She looked over at Rei who joined her in laughter.

"If you have an appetite, you'll be all right." Rei addressed the dog.

Minako searched her pockets to see if she had food. Sometimes, she would bring something for Artemis. "All I have is candy," she said when her search produced two pieces of strawberry candy.

* * *

Minako apologetically showed her the only 'food' she had on her.

"Probably won't be good for him," Rei answered.

Minako shrugged and offered one to her.

Taking the candy, she thanked the idol. Inwardly, she was glad to see that her smile was back.

A sudden feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach. "Youma," she thought standing up and running to the door. She remembered the young girl. "Ah, excuse me," she apologizes thinking it was rude of her to just run off like that.

* * *

Rei's swift movements caught her by surprise. There was a sense of urgency about her as she ran to the door, taking time to apologize to Minako.

"A youma? It can't be."

That was the only explanation that she could find.

She stands up and leaves the office to follow Rei. Running into the courtyard, she finds Sailor Mars throwing a fireball at the youma. The youma deftly evaded and ran away. Sailor Mars was on pursuit.

Minako began to follow when she heard her name being called out by Artemis.

"Minako, you can't fight now," the cat cautioned.

"But," she responded. Mars was fighting the youma alone. She made up her mind and follow the direction the Senshi of Fire took.

* * *

Sailor Mars inwardly cursed as the youma easily dodged her Youma Taisan. She ran after the agile youma until they entered the multi-purpose hall. She tried another ball of fire which the youma was also able to dodge.

Mars backed away as the youma began lashing her fencing sword at the senshi. "I must find a way to defeat this youma," she told herself. "It must have a weakness."

The youma grew more confident with every step it took, closer and closer to its raven haired enemy. It powered up its sword and threw a strong energy beam with a thrust of its sword.

"Ah!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she fell on the floor.

* * *

Minako ran to the stage to watch Sailor Mars get hit by an energy beam and fall down. She takes a step forward.

"Wait." Minako looks back to see Artemis just a few steps behind her. "Stop Minako."

She looks back at the cornered senshi.

_You know as well as I do that we cannot stand idlly by if another Senshi is in danger._

"Minako!" Artemis tried to put some sense into his ward's mind.

_Especially since you were the one in danger._

Minako made up her mind. "Stop!"

* * *

From the stage, Sailor Mars heard someone call the youma's attention. Thinking it was one of her friends, she was surprised to find Aino Minako on stage.

"This isn't one of her acting performances," Mars irritably kept her toughts to herself. "No! Run Away!" She shouted. She would not forgive herself if an innocent would get hurt trying to save her, in Senshi form nonetheless.

"Venus Power, Make up!" Minako shouted.

Sailor Mars watched Aino Minako, the idol that Usagi so admired, transform into Sailor Venus.

"The ginzuishou is here. Take it if you want," the Princess challenged the youma.

"It can't be," she thought. "Aino Minako is Sailor Venus."


	2. Ch2 Feelings Searching For You

_**SECONDS OF TIME  
Series: PGSM / Sailor Moon Live Action  
Pairing: Shoujo-Ai (Rei x Minako)**_

_**Chapter Two. Feelings Searching for You**_

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire. Whenever her emotions threatened to break her mask of control, she often went there to cool down. Never mind the irony of trying to cool down in the heat of the dancing flames, it was her way.

_

* * *

Eariler. Sailor Venus, the Princess, jumped from the stage to face the youma. The youma thrusts its sword forward dodging it with cartwheels. She seemed surprised to see Sailor Mars following her lead, synchronizing with her movements. She looked at Mars who nodded at her, indicating that she would be there. They moved around the youma to confuse it, but it noticed as the Princess stopped and threw her Mikaduki Cutter. It easily intercepted the attack with its sword. Her brows furrowed as her attack ricocheted and hit the crux light above.__

* * *

_

She clenched her fists on her lap. The fight earlier had not gone as smoothly as all her previous youma defeats. The fight after went even worse.

"I'm disappointed in you. As you are now, you cannot beat the enemy," she remembered the Princess' words. It made her glare at the fire.

"She doesn't even know me," she whispered. Since the death of her mother, Hino Rei has struggled to be strong and independent. Despite being labelled as a girl with strange powers, she did well at school and was generally admired. She was a diligent miko ever since her father left her at the temple. "Who is she to say I need to grow up more?"

Rei knew the answer. She was her Princess and Rei was the protector. She didn't even need to be the Princess for Rei to want to protect her. Watching the sadness on Aino Minako's face while they were tending to the dog, she had felt the need to keep the other girl safe. Seeing her transform into the princess only hardened that resolve. She would make sure that no harm would befall the beauty.

Rei remembered seeing Sailor Venus thrown to the floor by the explosion. Truthfully, she had forgotten about the youma. All she thought of was to make sure that Sailor Venus was not injured. She could've been cool-headed, as Venus suggested, but it was impossible at that time.

Another image flashed in her mind: a young woman in a white off-shoulder gown with a short assymetric skirt, merely a shadow with the bright light behind her obscuring the features Rei felt her past self knew so well. She shouts in a voice full of urgency. "The princess, protect the princess!" Rei felt the need, the desire, the promise to follow that command. It was a vision she began seeing since after the Planetary Festival trap of Zoicite. When the Princess showed herself the night after, she couldn't believe they were told to not protect her. Despite the Princess' orders, that urgent call stirred something in her heart.

She took a deep breath with a look of determination in her eyes. She made up her mind. "I'll take care of that youma," she said. She concentrated on the fire and prayed to kami for visions to aid her pinpoint the enemy.

_

* * *

__Forest near the Earth Kingdom. Silver Millenium. In one moment, Venus fired her crescent beam at the advancing youma, the next she found herself rolling on the ground and in the arms of Mars while another youma blast from behind took out the youma she had been fighting. Mars pulled her to her feet and ran behind a tree._

_"Are you all right?" Mars quickly asked her._

_"Y-yes," she replied. "Never mind me, go after the youma."_

_Mars nodded, slightly reluctant to let go of her leader, and ran back to the clearing to face the youma. A few minutes more, the youma was nothing but scattered burning debris._

_Mars walked back to Venus who was sitting and examining her right arm. _

_"You were hurt!" Mars' eyes was wide with concern. She checked Venus' wound with haste. Venus flinched. "Sorry."_

_Venus smiled. "You never were a good medic," she teased her fiery comrade._

_Mars, a little offended that she was being teased for caring, released Venus' arm. "I wouldn't need to be a medic if you were more careful. You always order us to disperse and attack separately. If I didn't --" She trailed off, not wanting to follow that thought. She looked away from Venus._

_"Mars," Venus said in a soft tone that always appeased the other senshi. This time, it didn't seem to work and Mars still looked away from her. Venus leaned over and kissed Mars' cheek. Mars quickly looked at her as Venus pulled away. "That's for saving me today."_

_Mars sighed heavily accepting defeat in this round of argument. "Really, Venus. You do realize that you have a weakness when attacks come from behind you."_

_Venus looks down for a moment. Mars' observation was accurate, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone._

_Mars carefully took her arm to attend to her injuries. Venus watched Mars placing a bandage on her wound. As she finished, she glanced at her patient. Venus smiled, "I guess I'm too confident that you'll always be there to watch my back."_

_Mars lightly caressed the skin near the bandage. She watched her fingers' movement to keep from looking at Venus. "I don't know what I'd do if I were to loose you."_

_She reached out to touch the other girl's face. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."_

_Placing a hand over the one on her face, Mars looked up at her and nodded. Venus could see a deep sadness in the depths of her dark eyes._

_"Let's go back to Mercury and Jupiter. Other youmas might make another move to harm our Princess."_

_"Right." Venus wordlessly accepted Mars' decision not to talk about it anymore._

_As they walked toward the Earth Kingdom's castle, they reverted to their princess gowns. Unconsciously, they held hands as they walked silently._

_

* * *

_

Venus pouted as traces of her dream threatened to weaken her resolve. "I already made my decision," she told herself through her reflection on the mirror.

She remembered ticking Mars off last night. She smiled a bit remembering that she told Mars that she should've been cool-headed. "You should know better, Minako. Even in the past, she was always hot-headed, impulsive and most of all passionate. She is not the Fire Senshi for nothing."

Minako sighed. She wanted to be loved like Mars loved Venus in the past, but she also knew she would never allow that to happen. Even friendship was out of the question. She begged her heart to be of stone and resist the impulses of emotions from the past. She had her reason.

_

* * *

_

From the doorway, Artemis watched Minako looking sadly at her reflection. He knew it was the result of Minako meeting Rei.

"Maybe I should've slowed down her memories, like I did for Luna. If I had only chosen key memories and not allowed her to fully remember everything." He often felt responsible for giving Minako the burden of the past.

His choice of the Senshi Leader had been a logical one. Upon remembering her past and figuring out that there was an increased movement of dark energy, Minako made the strategic decision to be the decoy Princess. The strategy proved successful. Meeting Sailor Moon made her decide to come out in the open to keep the enemies on their toes.

But yesterday, she revealed her human identity. He couldn't stop her from revealing her identity. He knew it was a loosing battle when he tried to dissuade his ward, but he had to try.

Minako admitted to making a bad judgement, but all they could do was to make sure they were a step ahead of the enemies.

Moving toward the singer, Artemis addressed his ward. "Minako, what do you plan now?"

Minako closed her eyes slowly before turning to Artemis. Even when he jolted her from a deep thought, she was always graceful at it and rarely showed being caught unaware.

"First, we need to take care of that youma. I'm still hoping it was only that youma who saw me transform."

She looked back at her reflection and smiled. "I'm going back to the Church."

"Wait," Artemis called out, but the stubborn nature of Minako already had complete hold of her. He sighed.

_

* * *

_

"You may be the Princess but you sure are childish." Rei was speaking of the dog food competition Minako suddenly seemed to come up with.

"I hate losing," her Princess explained.

"I see," Rei responded. 'Four boxes is still overkill! If that dog doesn't die of colds, it might of over-eating,' Rei haughtily added in her mind.

_

* * *

_

"The youma?" she asked the Fire Senshi. She trusted that Mars tried to look for it.

"Dunno, I can't find it."

Minako noticed that Mars refused to even glance at her. "I see," she mimicked Mars' response with a pout. Walking beside Mars brought about a precious memory that took only a second to flash in her mind.

_

* * *

Moon Kingdom. Silver Millenium. Venus' morning started beautifully as she was roused from sleep by the voice of her angel._

_"It's still early," Mars announced in a soft voice as she quietly entered Venus' quarters. "Let's take a stroll."_

_"Hmmm," she mumbled pretending to not want to wake up so Mars would come closer. _

_With her eyes closed, she didn't see the knowing grin on Mars' face. Mars sat on Venus' bed._

_"Come on, sleepy head." She leaned toward the other Senshi and whispered on her ear. "If we don't hurry we might not catch a glimpse of your shining planet. It's the last day of the year we have the chance to see it."_

_Venus smiled. Mars was just in the right position. She reached up and wrapped her hands around the other girl's neck. She opened her eyes to see the person she wanted to see everytime she woke up. She pushed herself up to kiss her beloved. "What a perfect morning," she said after breaking the kiss._

_"It'll be more perfect if we get to our clandestine morning walk. Come on, before everyone wakes up."_

_

* * *

_

Rei stopped walking and looked directly at Venus.

"Why won't you work with us?" Her brows were furrowed, showing her disapproval of Venus' action. "Since you didn't tell us your identity, we were always looking for you." _I was looking for you._

_

* * *

_

Minako could see a longing in Mars' eyes. She knew she had to push her away. Even without the aid of her memories, Minako knew emotions were stronger than the binding spell of Lethe. Her Princess and Endymion were testament to that.

"I needed it this way."

_

* * *

_

Even before asking, she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from the Princess-turned-idol.

"Then don't just whimsically come whenever you want. It's better if you just go and hide somewhere." She knew the Dark Kingdom was after the Princess. She wanted to keep her safe. "Leave the youma to me."_ I'll keep them from harming you._

_

* * *

_

Minako couldn't help but feel offended by Mars telling her to hide. Hiding from the enemy was never the way of the princess of Venus.

"I would if I could trust you to take care of the youma."

She stalked away from Mars. "That was harsher than I intended it to be," she silently berated herself.

_

* * *

_

To the consternation of Rei, the Princess walked away again after telling her that she was a weakling who cannot be trusted to defeat the youma. She glared at the back of the singer.

"What a brat!" She thought angrily. Then, an idea made her smile. "I'll show her that I can look for the owner of Taro. I'll make a lot of posters and post it in many places."

_

* * *

_

"How can she think that I can just go and hide when I have a mission to fulfill." She ranted as she mixed the various shades of brown paint. "She doesn't even remember the past."

She was going to make one big poster. Working in the entertainment industry told her that you should focus on one big project and give it everything you had. She was sure that her big painting of Riki would be noticed by the owner.

"I'm going to be the one to care for that dog."

_

* * *

_

Artemis watched Minako ranting about Rei. He was afraid Minako would be side-tracked by her affection for the fiery miko.

"Minako, aren't you spending a lot of time with Sailor Mars?"

_

* * *

_

Minako heard the underlying worry of Artemis.

"I'm not befriending her. It's quite the opposite actually."_ I'm sure by competing with her and winning, she'd be too mad to care for me. I won't let her go through that again._

"You sure are stubborn sometimes."

_

* * *

_

"Rei-chan, I'm here." Luna called out to the miko. Rei had called Usagi to tell Luna to come to the shrine.

"Luna," she greeted the cat. "Where were the others last night?" She didn't waste time to get to her reason for asking Luna to drop by.

"Ahhhh," the blue plushie cat answered.

"Well?"

"Uhmm, Usagi was side-tracked."

"Side tracked?"

"That's what they told me," she lied. She didn't want Rei to know that Usagi was having issues with a guy. She made it clear before that she didn't think that was productive.

Rei glared at the live toy. She felt there was something she wasn't being privy to.

Luna felt warm with the intense glare of the miko. "Did something happen?"

Rei looked away. She didn't want them to know that she knew the real identity of the Princess. She didn't want them to know that the Princess thought she was weak.

"The youma got away," she simply explained.

Luna's eyes bulged. Sailor Mars was one of their strongest Senshi. "Have you tried looking for it today?"

Rei nodded. "I couldn't find it."

Luna paused to think. Not only was the youma capable of getting away from the Senshi of Mars, it also managed to be undetected by Rei's visions. "We can look for it tomorrow."

Rei nodded again.

After a few minutes of silence, Rei's activity made Luna curious. "Rei-chan, what are you doing?"

Rei's cheeks flushed as Luna looked at the pile of posters she made.

_

* * *

_

Minako sneaked out of her apartment while Artemis slept. She knew Mars would be up early to put up her posters. She had to catch her to tell her what she found out. Besides, she hardly slept last night thinking of how her interaction with Mars was going. She also didn't want to wake up from another dream-memory of the Silver Millenium.

Some blocks from St. Juuban Church, she found Mars taping two posters on the announcement wall. She tried to supress a smile on her face thinking how small the posters were. _She'd be surprised with my work of art._

She moved closer to the miko and unrolled her larger poster. She started taping it to place.

_

* * *

_

"We couldn't find the youma after all," Luna told Rei.

Rei looked back at Luna and nodded. "It's probably hiding for now."

She walked back to her bike to get more tape when she heard the distinct noise of tape being hastily pulled from the roll. She looked at the source of the noise only to be surprised to see Venus. It was impossible not to notice how much effort the other girl put to make her much larger poster. Is that paint?She painted the whole poster?

"Hey what are you doing!"

_

* * *

_

Minako heard Mars. She finally noticed her. With her face turned away from Mars and hidden behind the visor of her cap, she smiled since she had deliberately pulled the tape to make some noise to catch attention. She also heard a bit of irritation in Mars' voice._ Stop playing, Minako._

She stood up facing Mars. "What reason would a youma have for attacking a priest?"

"I see!" Luna answered and Mars looked away from her. "If she had a motive, then that means…" Luna continued.

Mars looked back at her, surpise written all over her face. To drive her point, she knocked at her poster where she wrote 'misa'. She looked back at Mars who understood.

"Luna," Mars asked the cat to contact the others. The mass would begin soon.

Mars immediately took off, not bothering about Minako, Luna or her bike. She rolled her eyes as she walked to the bike._ Ever my impulsive angel._

She was wearing a skirt so she didn't think it'd be good to ride the bike. She started walking the bike back to the church where Mars would find it later. She softly giggled as she noticed Luna pretending to be a doll again. _I guess she didn't notice that she spoke a while ago. Or that I spoke of the youma. Or that I saw her contact the others. _She placed Mars' remaining posters on top of Luna to keep her from being recognized.

_XOXOXOX_

_Author's Notes:_

_Hurray, I finished the second chapter! Let's see what do I say…  
'Feelings Searching For You' is part of the song C'est La Vie. Chapter 1 Title 'Miracle of Our Meeting' is from Romance. As I placed in the first chapter, Minako's feelings find their way to her songs so I'm trying to keep that alive.  
I decided to give Artemis and Luna active roles in the fic, especially Artemis. I have plans for him  
Other characters will start to have some place in the story after Act 20, but I'm still in the middle of Act 18.  
Oh, and tell me you didn't think where Rei's bike went off to when you saw her running to the church. Hehehe. I decided Minako would be kind enough to bring it to church that was why she was late _

_Off to the next chapter… now how am I going to go at it…_


	3. Ch3 To Be By Your Side

_**SECONDS OF TIME  
Series: PGSM / Sailor Moon Live Action  
Pairing: Shoujo-Ai (Rei x Minako)  
Synopsis:  
**Basically a re-write filling in parts of the story for what to many (me included) see as an intense relationship between Rei and Minako. PGSM Scriptwriters and Staff did a fantastic job at teasing us with these two. Allow me to make it happen the way I felt it did._

_**Chapter Three. To Be By Your Side**_

She found the Sailor Senshis at the gym. She was surprised when she saw that they were not only against the youma she and Mars previously fought but two of the Shitennou as well.

"I guess I was seen transforming," she whispered to herself.

The Sailor Senshis were having difficulty fighting. Her heart lept as the three enemies fired at her comrades at the same time. They fell to the floor. She could see Mars beginning to get angry. It was her second time to hit the floor in just a few minutes.

"It's not time for you to be reckless again, my angel." She jumped to the upper section of the gym.

_

* * *

_

"The Princess should be with you," said Nephrite.

Sailor Mars wasagast by his remark. _Oh, no! They saw her transform._

Along with the other senshi, she stood up._ I won't let you harm her._

The four friends were so used to fighting together, they knew each others' movement without talking. As they moved, Rei felt more confident in beating the three. But it took only one combined attack for them to fall helplessly to the wooden floor.

She felt angry. She wouldn't be defeated this easily. Not again. Not after her princess told her she was weak. Not when they are after her princess.

_

* * *

_

She watched the enemies step closer to the fallen senshis. She raised her voice to attract their attention. "Wait right there!"

Sunlight reflected on her crystal tiara, making her entrance more dramatic. Everyone looked at her.

She glared at the enemies. "Aren't you looking for me!"

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed her raven-haired comrade stand up before the others.

_

* * *

_

She was speechless seeing her Princess taunt the enemies knowing she was a target.

One by one, her friends stood up, still awed by their princess' presence.

"Why…" she asked though she wouldn't have been heard by the one she was asking. _Why is she putting herself in jeopardy? For us? This seems all wrong._

_

* * *

_

She glanced back at Mars. She could see a thousand and one questions in her eyes. She couldn't tell her the answers, though. This was her mission, her fight. _One day, they'd all remember and know why I'm doing what I'm doing. One day, but not today._

"Princess," Nephrite called out. "I've been searching for you."

She looked back, undaunted by the impetuous general. She jumped down between the opposing groups.

She looked at her comrades and noticed that Mars still glared at her._ Let her pour all that anger to the enemies, not me._

As she stood there in front of the Senshis, she felt the strength and courage return to them._ Yes, believe in yourselves. The Shitennou was never a match against the Guardians of the Moon Princess._

_

* * *

_

She was alert for what her princess would do, so when Sailor Venus suddenly ran away to the other exit, she immediately followed.

Jadeite and the youma attacked with dark energy, but they were able to dodge.

Sailor Venus looked back only to check if the enemies would follow. She didn't seem to notice that she had another senshi near her.

"Follow," Jadeite ordered the youma.

As she ran, Sailor Mars could see this was her tactic. _I won't let you put yourself in danger._

"Everyone, take care of the rest."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon nodded. "Got it," Sailor Jupiter assured.

She turned around and followed Sailor Venus and the youma. _This time, I'll defeat that youma._

_

* * *

_

She ran with the youma close to her heels. The chapel is small enough for me to be able to corner this youma.

She backflipped into the chapel with the youma following her. As she stopped, she arrogantly faced the advancing enemy alone. The youma was also confident having nearly beaten her the previous night.

She fired two short bursts of her Crescent Beam which the youma intercepted using her sword. The youma didn't waste time in launching a counter-attack.

"Ah!" She felt the powerful blast of the youma's dark energy beam. The strength of it made her fall to the floor.

_

* * *

_

As she entered the chapel, she saw the bright light of the youma's attack and the princess falling. _No! _

The youma stepped closer to the fallen princess.

"Princess!"

She sprang into action placing herself in a defensive position between the two._ I won't let you harm her._

Behind her, she felt Venus regain her strength and stand.

_

* * *

_

She had been fighting alone too long, it was a surprise to have Mars with her.

_She should be with Sailor Moon, not me. _

She was both irritated that Mars didn't go with her tactic and relieved that Mars was once again fighting with her.

_We should be capable of beating this youma. We've fought so many stronger ones in the past._

She returned her attention to the youma who powered up its sword again and sent energy beams their way.

_

* * *

_

Dodging the youma's beams with cartwheels, they both gracefully evaded the attacks.

"Princess, attack at the same time."

Judging from her previous fights, simultaneous attacks had the best chance of success. It was a wonder that it was Sailor Moon who first thought of it.

_

* * *

_

She and Mars stopped beside each other. Both were cautious about the youma's next attack.

Mars turned to her. "Princess, attack at the same time."

She nodded. _Would she know the way we used to fight?_

_

* * *

Sparring Arena. Moon Kingdom Castle. Silver Millenium._

_It was a tag team battle between Jupiter with Mercury and Mars with Venus. After an hour of changing fighters, the four decided for an all out match._

_Venus moved beside Mars. They stood shoulder to shoulder like the other two Senshis who were shifted to a fight stance. They looked at each other and smiled. They understood without the need for words. Between them, energy sparked. _

_Like a dance, the partners switched places with Venus twirling to the side of Mars who moved forward reaching out to touch the other girl's shoulder. Venus followed suit. Looking intensely at each other, they focused on combining their powers. _

_The space between them cracked with gold and red energy. The red rubies on Venus' golden belt seemed to come alive. The flames that emanated from Mars was licked with gold. _

_Ever curious, Mercury dropped her guard as she observed how the two were increasing their own power levels. Jupiter noticed the change and quickly moved in front of her. _

_Venus kissed her fingers as she did when she used Crescent Beam. Amused, Mars smiled warmly before doing the same. They both looked at Jupiter and Mercury. Mars' smile turned vicious, knowing this fight was theirs to win. _

_It was time to attack._

_

* * *

_

It felt like dancing. She didn't know whether she was leading or following. She felt was that every step they took, every move they did together, all that felt natural. As though they've learned the steps and practiced them many times. As though a part of her knew exactly what to do and she didn't even have to think.

She could feel their powers increasing with each syncronized movement._ This is different from fighting with the others. Maybe it's because she's the princess._

They twirled, moving closer to the altar. She then positioned herself for Akuryô Taisan.

Venus jumped over the youma then looked over it to glance at her.

She winked. _This feels right, fighting with her like this._

_

* * *

_

Venus followed what her past self did during that sparring match. She jumped over the opponent to sandwich it between her and her partner. Just as Jupiter and Mercury had been before, the youma was scared. Its confidence faltered.

She let her eyes wander beyond the enemy to the Fire Senshi. Mars winked at her. Unconsciously, her heart sighed._ She moves as gracefully as before. She's so beautiful, my Mars._

Venus couldn't help it and winked back.

_

* * *

_

Even though she was ready to attack using Akuryô Taisan, an inner voice whispered to use the fireball attack instead._ It's the attack to use. Youma Taisan, just like before._

She didn't quite understand, but as always she had trusted her intuition. She concentrated her energy to her hands to form a ball of flames.

"Youma Taisan!"

The flames lept from her hands toward the enemy.

_

* * *

_

_Just like before. _Venus grabbed her belt.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Their attack met the youma exactly at the same time. The splash of gold and red energies lit the entire chapel.

In that split second, Venus enjoyed seeing their attacks combine. They had not held back this time as they did in the past. The youma was finally vanquished with a burst of energy.

Venus relaxed her stance with a small smile gracing her lips.

_It's just a small memory. I'm sure she doesn't still remember, but… it was good fighting with her once again._

_

* * *

_

As the youma disintegrated in an explosion, she put down her hands and smirked.

_The attack may have been successful, but I won't let her get away with a tactic like that. She shouldn't ever have to put herself at risk._

She walked toward the Princess. Each step was charged with controlled temper.

"I thought I told you not to show yourself." She stopped in front of Venus. "I'm your protector."

_

* * *

_

"I'm your protector," said Mars.

_You don't know what you're saying. Don't tell me that Mars. _"I told you that you don't have to protect me."

"You would have been in danger if I didn't follow." Mars seemed relentless in her point.

"Doesn't matter." _My life doesn't matter. Is that difficult for you to understand? _"You must never leave Sailor Moon's side, even for a second. My orders as the Princess. Understand?"

She turned around and walked away leaving Mars to herself.

_

* * *

_

Rei found her bike parked in front of the priest's office. She entered and saw Taro eating heartily. She scratched the dog behind its ears.

"It's good you're well now, Taro."

Some minutes after, the priest entered. He looked troubled and she knew it was because of the strange events that happened earlier.

"Ah, you are here." The priest was a little startled to see her.

"I came to see if Taro is doing well." She smiled at the dog.

Later that night, the dog's owner picked him up. Rei helped load the trolley with the dog food she and Venus bought.

"Clavis," the owner called the dog. "Thank goodness." His little girl was also happy to see their dog. "Thank goodness," she said as well.

Rei and the priest stood by the gate to see the dog off. Rei was unfocused and was thinking about her princess' orders.

-- You must never leave Sailor Moon's side, even for a second. My orders as the Princess. --

She was once again told, no, she was ordered to stop protecting the princess.

_If she's the princess, then why? _

Luna had told them the opposite. "You are the Guardians of the Princess, the soldiers of the Moon."

_Why be so conspicuous like that? _

-- I told you that you don't have to protect me. --

_It's almost as if… _

-- Aren't you looking for me? --

_… she were trying to get caught._

-- My orders as the Princess. Understand? --

_I don't._

_

* * *

_

Artemis' stomach was in knots when he woke up to find Minako gone. She had been gone the entire day snd it worried him. He knew Minako, the idol, did not have any scheduled activites for the day. He was only relieved when Minako opened the door and entered.

"We're leaving," she announced as she took her bag from the closet and placed it on the bed.

Artemis jumped on the bed. He watched as she picked her items and started placing them in the bag.

"Moving again?" She gave the slightest hint of a nod, but continued packing. "Luring the enemy and fleeing sure are a lot of work." He didn't want her to be over fatigued due to her condition.

_

* * *

_

"… Sure are a lot of hard work." Artemis said.

"Yeah," she agreed. She remembered watching the Sailor Senshi fighting a while ago. They have grown a lot as fighters. "But looking at Sailor Moon, this might not last much longer."

She paused and looked at the plushie.

"That's good if it were so…"

She straightened up. "When that time comes, I'm looking forward to Mars' reaction then." A hopeful smile graced her lips as she said that._ Our fight earlier, she must remember something on a certain level. _A mental image of Mars winking at her earlier surfaced in her mind. She blushed.

"Minako," Artemis spoke in a concerned tone.

She looked at him.

"The reason you can't make friends isn't for the mission," he continued.

She felt her small light of hapiness fade away. _He's right. I can't make friends. I can't spend time on trivial matters._

"It's so no one will be saddened."

She reverted her eyes away from her guardian._ How can I be so foolish to forget. Minako, you can't put her through that again._

Artemis realized the effect his words was to her. The hope he saw in her eyes had faded. "Minako," he called out again. Minako had him promise to remind her of this if she would ever forget.

"About half a year left?" _Yes, no one should be sad when it's over… especially not my beautiful Mars._

_

* * *

_

Inside the fire room, Rei sat in her miko garb. Here, she allowed her mask of being in control fade. She was dealing with a lot of mixed emotions.

_"Why does the Princess fight alone? She's giving the enemy a chance to capture her!" _

-- It doesn't matter. You must never leave Sailor Moon's side, even for a second. Understand? --

_No, no I don't! You're not making sense, princess._

-- I'm disappointed in you! You may be a Soldier, but you still have a lot of growing up to do! --

Rei's fists tightened.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in the room. "Distracted, aren't we? You always were too emotional when she's involved."

The speaker was standing in the shadows just behind Rei. Rei stood up and faced the visitor. She was ready for a fight, then relaxed as she felt nothing antagonistic from her guest.

Rei observed what she could. The woman was tall and looked to be in her early twenties. She had very long dark hair that blended in the darkness. She was well hidden that her features and clothes were impossible to make out. However, Rei saw that she held a long key-shaped staff with a garnet jewel at its heart-shaped top.

"W-who are you?"

"You can say that I'm a very old friend."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, little miko. It's what you want. You are searching for answers, aren't you? You seek the flames to tell you of the past. I'm a much better source."

"What do you know of the past."

Her uninvited guest laughed. It was a sophisticated laugh without trace of malice, still Rei's eyes narrowed with ire.

"I'm sorry, I was not laughing at you. It was just a question that I find much humor in. You are very much like your past self, do you know that?"

"You knew my past self?"

"As I said, I am a very old friend."

Rei scowled. She was not getting direct answers from this woman. "You are from the past then," she surmised. "Do you know why the princess is acting the way she is?"

The question made her visitor smile. "It depends on which princess you are speaking of. All Sailor Senshis are princesses of their own home planet, including you, Princess of Mars."

She was surprised at that new knowledge but she quickly filed that in her mind. She was going to get her answers. "I'm talking about the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"The Moon princess? She is full of worry and unexplained grief. Some things in life are not bound by time or death." Rei could not see the amused smile on her lips. She was answering the questions, yet the miko didn't know she was asking the wrong questions.

"But why doesn't she want us to protect her?"

"The Moon princess is not as in need of protection as you think, princess of Mars."

"But," she replied, "Luna told us that it's our mission to protect the princess."

"That is the mission of the Sailor Senshi."

She didn't respond. The conversation didn't help clarify things for her. She still didn't understand her princess' actions.

"Tell me, princess of Mars, do you do things because you are told to do them or because you choose to do them by your own accord?" The unknown woman paused, waiting to see if Rei would answer. "I would leave you with that question, then."

Rei felt the woman's presence dissapear.

She sat down again and faced the sacred fire. She still didn't know what to do.

_It is my mission to protect the princess. It is the mission of the Sailor Senshi. But then, why is the princess ordering us not to do that? Maybe Luna can help._

_

* * *

_

After packing in a frenzy, Minako finally finished. In her room, she picked up her suitcase from the bed when she felt her knees weaken and give way. She fought to keep herself from fainting.

Artemis entered the room to see Minako sitting on the floor beathing heavily. "Minako, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replied. "We have to move again, don't we?" She willed her strength not to fail her tonight._ We need to leave before the enemies find us._

_XOXOXOX_

_Author's Notes:_

_'To Be By Your Side' is part of the song Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. I felt this was a good title for this part of their story.  
Forgot to mention the following: Lyrics Translation is from Ballads & Bows (http/ while Dialogue Translation is a mix of TV-Nihon subs (more) and GenVid's synopsis (only a few lines). I know very little Japanese._

_And thus at the last scene, Pluto makes an appearance. (Round of applause as Setsuna gracefully bows.) I felt like adding her. Probably because I want to watch them with the Outers as well. Pluto seemed a good character to add, being able to watch the past, present and future. I'm still going to keep the fic running well alongside the real story, so this isn't exactly AU. What do you think?_

_By the way, this is also available at (http/huracan.i.ph/blogs/reiminako/) where I have links to some ReixMinako videos I made. Yes, I am addicted to this pair. _

Now off to make the part for Valentines Day (or to get some real work done)…


	4. Ch4 I'll Chase Forever

_**SECONDS OF TIME  
Series: PGSM / Sailor Moon Live Action  
Pairing: Shoujo-Ai (Rei x Minako)  
Synopsis:  
**Basically a re-write filling in parts of the story for what to many (me included) see as an intense relationship between Rei and Minako. PGSM Scriptwriters and Staff did a fantastic job at teasing us with these two. Allow me to make it happen the way I felt it did.  
Acts 17 to 20 covered.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All hail Naoko-hime!_

_**Chapter Four. I'll Chase Forever**_

Hikawa Jinja.

Rei absentmindedly swept the ground with her bamboo shafted broom.

-- You must never leave Sailor Moon's side, even for a second. My orders as the Princess. --

-- I told you that you don't have to protect me. --

_I really don't understand the Princess. Why is she telling me to do something other that my mission? There's something she isn't telling me. _

-- Tell me, princess of Mars, do you do things because you are told to do them or because you choose to do them by your own accord?--

Rei paused sweeping. She always did things on her own, the way she wanted to, when she wanted to. Why was it different now as a Senshi?

-- The princess! Save the princess! --

Her hands tightened their grip on the broom handle. _There are just some things that are greater than what I want. _

"What was taking Luna so long? I called her almost an hour ago." The caw of Phobos and Deimos snapped her out. They signalled Luna's arrival.

Rei leaned her broom on a tree and walked to where Luna stood. "Luna, you're finally here."

"Rei-chan. You said you wanted to talk to me alone?"

"Yes," Rei paused. "I wanted to know more about the Sailor Senshis' mission."

"Sailor Senshis' mission" Luna parrotted.

Sitting down, Rei faced the plushie cat and continued. "Luna, you said we were supposed to protect the Princess, but this that true?" She looked away and wrung her hands. "The Princess says she doesn't need it at all." She looks back at Luna to see her reaction when she'd say, "the Princess is kind of strange."

"Ahhh," Luna answered. "I've been pondering that myself. I'm having difficulty contacting Artemis, the one who's with the Princess. For now, we should do what they say."

_Do what they say? _Rei stood up abruptly walking a few steps away. "I will not consent to working with my hands tied like this. Especially by that Princess!"

Luna was surprised at Rei's reaction. "You talked that much with the Princess?"

Rei looked back at Luna. "Kind of."_ I can't tell her everything. Not yet. Not until I'm sure. _She walked back toward the cat. "For now, all I know is something is suspicious. I want to talk to the Princess again."

"You can't," Luna reminded her. "You don't know where or who she is."

Artemis watched as Minako sat in front of her laptop. She seemed to have noticed him.

"Here, I put this on the homepage." There was a poignant look in her eyes as she looked at the picture she created. A Valentine's Day picture meant to lure._ A well-planned trap will catch the enemy off guard. _"The enemy might move again."_ The key is to offer a good bait._

"Is your condition okay? You probably should rest a bit more."

"I'm fine," she assured her companion. "If I'm not found, then Sailor Moon would get attacked. We can't let that happen." _Our mission to keep Serenity safe means we put ourselves on the line for her. _

"That's true, but…"_ I don't want you to overexert yourself._

"It's a day soon, but here's your Valentine's chocolate." Minako pulled out a small pink box and held it in front of Artemis.

"Arigatou."_ Chocolates from Mina-chan, that's so sweet of her._

Minako moved her fingers from the lid. **Poinggg!**

Artemis' eyes grew large. "Waaahh!" He jumped up and away from the desk in his fright.

Minako laughed. "I lied." This time, she held a pink pouch in her hands. "This is the real one," she said still giggling.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. How could he have forgotten Minako's playful side. "Minako… please…" _At least she's smiling now._

She continued giggling at her white cat.

_Sparring Arena. Moon Kingdom Castle. Silver Millenium._

_Mars was surprised when she arrived at the Sparring Arena alone. She was neither late nor early. Usually, it was Mercury who was early. _

_She walked cautiously to the center. They were always on their toes on how Venus would conduct trainings. She had planned an ambush attack before and that caught the other three guardians by surprise._

_As she moved closer, she saw a note on the ground. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary from it, she picked it up. She read the curvy strokes of Venus' handwriting._

_"Serenity ordered the company of Mercury and Jupiter.  
It's just the two of us today.  
Catch me if you can. _

…And no transforming."

_"Hmmm… this is interesting," thought the Mars princess with a grin on her face._

_Suddenly, the paper burst in a golden blast of energy that was calculated enough not to harm the one holding it._

_"She's definitely within visual range to be able to do that." _

_She looked around, sensing and searching at the same time, and saw a flash of orange from the entrance. She had half the mind to transform and chase after the fleeing princess. She stopped herself._

_"Venus planned this. If I go after her, I'm sure I'd only loose her trail."_

_She looked around the Sparring Arena once more, looking for something out of place. She was sure that Venus left clues. Then she saw it, almost unnoticeable in the white marble – a stem of Casablanca lilies with 2 flowers in bloom and one bud still shy. She picked it up and smelled its sweet fragrance. _

_"To the gardens then," she smiled._

_Private Garden. Moon Kingdom Castle. Silver Millenium._

_Mars smiled as she entered the gardens. The garden had a pathway going around it and four separate routes leading to the center where benches and a water fountain was found._

_The carefully trimmed hedges of roses that kept this area away from prying eyes was one of the reasons she and Venus would go there on early morns before they set off to their Senshi duties. She walked toward the cluster of Casablancas. This was one of their favorite spots especially when the flowers were in bloom. She gingerly touched one of the striking white flowers and took on the spicy aroma. She remembered the first time she tucked one of these flowers behind Venus' ear._

_"You're currently on training, Mars." She mentally chided herself._

_Again, she looked around for clues. She found none near so she walked the circumference of the garden. When she made a full turn, she hasn't fund any clues yet. She furrowed her brows and walked to the fountain. It was there on the ledge of the fountain that she found her next clue._

_"A wooden spoon?" she asked herself as she picked the item up. Dining Hall? Or kitchen? "It doesn't look like one of the utensils we use in the Dining Hall. It must be the kitchen then."_

_Castle Kitchen. Moon Kingdom Castle. Silver Millenium._

_When she entered the castle's kitchen, she hardly knew where to begin. It was huge with an area for storing food, an area for preparing, and a big area for cooking – ovens for baking, stoves for pots and pans, and a place for grilling and roasting. Not only that, the servants were preparing for lunch that they were all over the place._

_"Princess Mars," the head of the kitchen came forward and bowed to the princess. "You must be looking for the others. They are using the private kitchen." She gestured toward a door to Mars' right._

_"Thank you," she replied. She didn't know whether Venus meant the big kitchen or the private one used by Royal guests who wished to cook or prepare something special. Still, she peeked inside to see Jupiter, Mercury and Serenity in aprons._

_"Princess, please let me do that for you," said Mercury snatching the knife that Serenity was about to use._

_Serenity pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why am I not allowed to do anything? I asked the two of you here to help me prepare something for Endymion, not for you to prepare it on your own. It's not like I don't know how to handle a blade, I am a skillful swordfighter."_

_"Apologies, princess." Jupiter addressed the irritated Royal. "Please let us handle the use of cutlery. Here," she passed her a bowl, "you can mix the flour and butter."_

_Mars stepped inside._

_"Ah. Mars!" Serenity nearly dropped the bowl when she saw her feisty guardian. Mars had in a few occasions voiced her concern with her affections for the Earth prince. It was the reason she only invited Mercury and Jupiter to help her. Venus was supposed to keep her busy._

_"Princess," Mars bowed to the Moon princess._

_"Oh, darn!" Jupiter exclaimed when she saw Mars. "Venus told me to give this to the head of the kitchen outside. It's for you." _

_Jupiter handed her an envelope which Mars took. "What are you doing?" She asked, curious about what the three were making._

_"We're making what Earth citizens call cake," Mercury answered her._

_"C-cake?"_

_"Yes," Serenity cut in. She didn't want Mars to know more and decided to switch topics. "What did Venus give you? A love letter?" She was not unaware of the 'secret' relationship between the two._

_Mars blushed but quickly turned around to hide it. "She's leaving clues for me to follow. It's for training."_

_Mercury smiled. She and Venus had been discussing possible tactics against enemies who would put Serenity at risk. It seemed the Senshi Leader put some of their ideas into actual practice._

_Mars turned to face Serenity. "With your permission, Princess." She placed her right hand over her heart and bowed. She turned and left the three._

_Mars opened the envelop the moment she was out of the private kitchen. "Where to next?"_

_"Where it began, there too shall it end."_

_Sparring Arena. Moon Kingdom Castle. Silver Millenium._

_"Venus Love Me Chain!"_

_Mars didn't have any chance to react. Venus' belt wrapped itself around Mars, pinning her arms._

_"You said no transforming!" Mars shouted at the Senshi Leader._

_"You'll never know when you'd be attacked, Mars. Didn't I say that before?"_

_"Hmph." Her trainer-leader always reminded them that, but she was still irritated at being caught._

_"Attacks can be either offensive or defensive. Sometimes you know your enemy, other times you don't. Our mission to keep Serenity safe means we put ourselves on the line for her. But it doesn't mean we would always be on the defensive. Luring the enemy away from the target, keeping one step ahead of them, we gain the offensive. A well-planned trap will catch the enemy off guard. The key is to offer a good bait."_

_"And your bait for this trap is…?"_

_"Me, of course!" She said with a wink._

_"Then I have been at a disadvantage from the start." Mars grinned playfully at Venus. "You must know that I'll chase you wherever you decide to go."_

_"Hmmm… but who's caught now? The one chasing or the one being chased?" Venus gave Mars a flirty smile. _

_"I don't know…" Suddenly Mars was enveloped in flames that weakened the hold of the chain around her. A transformed Mars tackled Venus to the ground. "Still like being the bait?"_

_"I don't think I'm at a disadvantage here," she leaned up and captured the lips of her attacker. Eventually overcome by the passion of their kiss, Mars relaxed her hold of Venus who took advantage of it and rolled on top of Mars. She pulled away, but Mars greedily recaptured her lips._

_When Venus felt Mars' hand slowly sliding down her white fuku, she abruptly pulled away from Mars faster than the passionate senshi could stop. "I think you got the lesson." _

_Venus stood up and returned to her princess gown. As she walked away, she felt a gloved hand grasp her wrist and turned her around. Next thing she knew, she was enveloped in the arms of her second-in-command._

_"I got the lesson. Enemy (kiss) lure away (kiss) with a beautiful bait (kiss)." She placed her hand behind Venus' head and whispered to her waiting lips, "and if it were me, I would chase forever if it takes that long to catch you." She passionately kissed her leader._

_Venus allowed herself to get lost in the intensity of the kiss. Serenity did order her to keep the Fire Senshi busy, she reasoned to herself. She wasn't going to be insubordinate and not follow her orders._

Rei woke up on her usual time. She was accoustomed to waking up early that she never needed an alarm clock.

This morning, she opened her eyes and looked around her room. She eyed the dream diary she kept beside her bed. Having had the gift of vision, she almost always had vivid dreams that she recorded in that diary. She frowned knowing she wouldn't write anything today for however satisfying she felt her dream was, it eluded her consciousness. What prevailed in her mind was the confusion that came from her princess' actions.

"I really need to talk to her again."

Rei dropped by their HQ at Crown to check for any updates. She only found herself arguing with Makoto.

_That didn't do me any good._

As she walked around town, letting her feet guide her, she stopped when she saw a now familiar face on one of the monitors.

_"Idol pages have so many special uses. Aino Minako makes an appearance in this cute photo. At this spot, she seems to be planning her new song."_

She closed her fists in dismay. "Again." She could almost curse at the circumstance. "Sticking out this much. Isn't it like saying, 'catch me if you can'?"

She pulled herself away from the shop window. "I have to find that place! If you're doing what I think you're doing, I'm going to be there to protect you. Regardless of what you ordered me, Princess."

After dropping by a bookstore to buy a magazine featuring the different buildings in their prefecture, Rei went to the park to go over it.

"Not it." She flipped another page of the magazine to reveal yet another building that was not what she was looking for. Darn it, I have to find it. She flipped another page and saw the picture almost exactly as it appeared behind Minako's smiling face. "This is it."

Rei sprinted to the address indicated in the magazine. Entering, she could hear her breath in the stillness of the place. Even her steps echoed in the empty halls. Nobody was around.

_The princess… trying to get caught… luring the enemy… playing bait… maybe… maybe I'm over-analyzing it…_

She looked around, starting to doubt herself when she felt it: Dread… a heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach… a blow on her heart. From the floor above._ It must be the enemy. So they came after all._

She called up her henshin phrase: Mars Power… Makeup!

Again, she started running to where the negative energy came from.

She entered a room to find the princess lying face flat on the ground with Nephrite's boot on the small of her back.

"Hmp!" Nephrite smirked at her._ I got your princess now, what can you do?_

"Princess!" Mars called out.

Venus looked up at her._ Why is she here? I never intended…_

"Too late," the red-haired general arrogantly announced. He grabbed her nape, pulling her head closer. The princess winced.

"Stop!" Mars shouted.

Nephrite did not heed her and continued to get the tiara. Mars was agast that the tiara was now in his hand. He looked over at the Fire Senshi and smiled wickedly. "The Ginzuishou is mine."

Beneath his foot, Venus struggled to no avail. He was physically superior to her and completely immobilized her.

Mars has had enough of the arrogant bastard and decided to act. She charged forward and managed to make Nephrite move away from the Princess.

She placed herself between Nephrite and her Princess. After failing to land a blow on the general, she used her long range attack. "Akuryo Taisan!"

Nephrite very easy blocked the attack using his cape. Pleased with himself, he looked at the tiara in his hand. "With this, Queen Metallia will be under Queen Beryl's control," he boasted.

"Wait!" Mars shouted at him.

_This is my chance. _"Get down!" Venus ordered Mars, whi immediately complied. She stood up and directed her energy toward the tiara.

The tiara exploded in a golden blast of energy, injuring Nephrite's hand. He couldn't believe what happened. "What have you done to the Ginzuishou?"

Venus smugly smiled at him. "You really thought I'd hand over the real thing that easily?" She showed off an orange bag and let it fall open. A couple of fake tiaras falls to the ground.

As though each second moved twice as long, Mars watched the fake tiaras fall._ What? Why does she have so many fakes? _

"Darn you!" Nephrite cursed at Venus. He shimmered away.

At the sight of the vanishing enemy, Venus faced Mars. _Why do you always come? _

The two de-transformed still facing each other.

"Why are you here?" Minako asked in a sharp tone.

"I wanted to talk to you one more time," Rei explained. "That's why I searched for you."

"I said you didn't need to worry about me, didn't I?"_ You were always so stubborn, Mars._

"I can't understand your actions at all!" She met Minako's gaze. "It seemed like you were trying to get yourself caught. Offering yourself up as bait." She was speaking out her thoughts without knowing where they led to, yet she knew the girl before her could clear things up for her. "There's something wrong… something off. Are you really—?"

Minako cut her off. "Remember it on your own."

"Huh?"

_I can't tell you. You have to awaken as I have. _"When you awaken as a senshi on your own," Minako continued, her voice void of the harsh tone she usually used. "You will be able to understand everything…" _Maybe when that time comes… _"That is what I'm waiting for."

_What do you mean? Why do you keep on speaking to me in riddles? _

Minako turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rei started to run after her.

Minako looked back at her. "Don't waste your time following me," she told her. "You should be capable of being the leader of the Senshi. You know what to do as a Senshi."_ Learn to fight and live without me, Mars. It's all for the best._

Rei watched as the other girl walked away _again. _There were too many unanswered questions and every encounter she's had with her only added more.

In the veil of the night's darkness, Minako walked back to return to her hotel._ The trap successfully caught Nephrite unaware. Hopefully, it would keep him at bay for some time. _

Minako felt the first signs of her dizzy spell. The uneasy, clammy feeling… the shallowness of breathing… the throbbing pain in her head. Not again.

She braced herself against the railing beside her._ I can't die yet. I can't this defeat me. _

"Minako? Are you all right?" Artemis asked her.

She nodded._ I'll be all right. I can survive this. Oh, Mars… if only…_

Hikawa Jinja

Rei Hino closed the door of her bedroom. She looked outside her window to see the moon shining beyond the branches of the Japanese elm.

-- Don't waste your time following me. --

"Princess," she whispered to the dark night. _Why are you as distant as the moon above? Is it because you are the princess? Even if you keep pushing me away, you should know that I can't do that._

-- When you awaken as a senshi on your own… That is what I'm waiting for… --

_Am I unworthy of your presence while I have yet to awaken? What are you waiting for?_

-- Remember it on your own --

_What is there to remember in a life where we existed in a Kingdom in the Moon? What is so important for me to remember?_

She remembered how easily Nephrite deflected her attack.

-- You should be capable of being the leader of the Senshi. You know what to do as a Senshi. --

_If I am stronger, maybe I'll awaken my senshi powers. If I am stronger, I can protect her. I need to be stronger._

XOXOXOX

Author's Notes:

I'm really really sorry for taking too long on this update. ' Real work got in the way of this chapter. I also wrote a different version of the SilMil dream-memory that I scrapped (for now). The 'Catch Me If You Can' training seemed more apt.

Making this chapter, I noticed a continuity error (or is it translation error? shrug) in Act 19. Ami and Makoto were talking and Makoto says "Today is Valentines Day…" but it was the day before Valentines day.

"I'll Chase Forever" is part of the lyrics of Sakura Fubuki. Doesn't Rei keep on chasing after Venus at this point? Also felt that choosing a Rei-song would be good since this chappy focuses more on her.

Shingetsu's episode summary, Genvid summaries, and TVNihon fansubs helped finish this chapter! Big big thank you!

Added Phobos and Deimos. They weren't exactly named in the series but Act 3 showed crows in Hikawa Jinja.

Off to another chapter…Oh, it's the beginning of the Darkury arc…


	5. Ch5 To Unlock My Spirit

**SECONDS OF TIME Series: PGSM / Sailor Moon Live Action Pairing: Shoujo-Ai (Rei x Minako)  
Synopsis:**  
Basically a re-write filling in parts of the story for what to many (me included) see as an intense relationship between Rei and Minako. PGSM Scriptwriters and Staff did a fantastic job at teasing us with these two. Allow me to make it happen the way I felt it did.  
From the time they met to (currently) just before the Dark Mercury arc.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All hail Naoko-hime!

(A/N: The divisions were removed -arg!- So I reuploaded it. Gomen.)

**Chapter Five. To Unlock My Spirit**

Facing the sacred fire, Rei Hino concentrated to clear her mind and allow her visions to surface.

-- Remember it yourself. --

Rei imagined a Kingdom in the Moon, as she had done when her mother read the story of Princess Kaguya to her. She tried to change the face of the princess in her mind with Venus' face. She couldn't get over the blond haired beauty wearing a traditional japanese kimono, so she changed the face to that of the idol. Beautiful and captivating as she imagined the princess to be, it still felt like forcing the wrong jigsaw puzzle piece.

Rei couldn't help scowling at the flickering flames. What was she supposed to remember?And how!

"Do you really wish to see the past?"

Rei directed her scowl to her sudden visitor. "You again."

"Good evening to you too." There was a hint of amusement in the tone of the mysterious woman.

"Why are you here?"

"Feisty as always, princess of Mars. Can't an old friend drop by to talk?"

"I'm busy." She looked back at the sacred fire.

"There was a time when you didn't need any tool for your visions. You were the celebrated seer of the Silver Millenium, that is after me, but then I'd never tell what it is I know."

"Then you're wasting my time and yours as well." Rei glared at her.

"I don't waste time, Mars, not mine nor yours. It becomes quite lonesome where I am, and I terribly miss the pleasantries of old."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything 'of old'. You can try and drop by Venus. You two can chat about the way things were."

"You mean you're not interested?"

"I am," Rei hastily answered. "It's just, I don't get any straight answers from you."

"I can't change the rules, little one. I, however, can give you soft nudges toward the right direction."

"What kinds of nudges are you talking of?"

"Bits of information that may or may not be useful. Hopefully, though, it would be because you and the rest of the Senshi need to keep the Princess safe."

Her attention perked up at the mention of the Princess' safety. "Then tell me what it is you can."

"You wish to remember the past. Memories create echoes that resonate louder when we encounter a similar event or a person from the past or a scent or a sound. They serve as keys to Aletheia and unlock what your spirit holds locked inside."

"That's not entirely helpful. I've been with the others for a while now. We've fought with the Dark Kingdom. Why don't I remember anything?"

"I'd say the echoes are not loud enough for you to notice. It's strange though, that you don't acknowledge them."

"What do you mean?"

"Sensitive as you are, you fail to accept the echoes. Instead, you turn to your princess, asking her if you are correct. Don't you trust your own echoes?"

Rei didn't answer but looked away from the woman.

"I see. I asked the right question." She paused to observe Rei. "What is it that keeps you from trusting yourself? Is there something that you lack?"

"I do not lack anything," Rei answered harshly. She never liked people looking down at her.

Rei didn't see the frown on the woman's face. She saw the difference between the past Mars and this girl. _No wonder, I am to help her. As she is, her memories would never surface. Yet, time alone cannot heal the wounds of this girl._

"I need to leave now," she told Rei. "Before I go, I'll leave you with something to think about. What do you think makes the Senshi strong?" The woman's aura began to fade into the darkness.

"Wait," Rei called out. The fading aura returned. "The others. If you are indeed a friend from the past, why do you not help them remember?"

"Each one has a path to take. I will not disturb those paths. Your path simply includes me." With that, the mysterious woman's aura vanished.

-- What do you think makes the Senshi strong? --

_She's right. I have to be strong to awaken my Senshi powers._

-- I'll be waiting for that. --

_Wait for me, Princess. I will prove to you that I can protect you._

-- -- -- -- -- --

Minako lay on her soft hotel bed. She had just taken her medicine and she was beginning to feel drowsy. Artemis silently sat beside her pillow, watching his ward.

"Artemis," Minako asked him in a sleepy voice. "Tell me again about Mars."

"From what Luna told me, Mars' identity in the present is Rei Hino," he began. _The story of Mars: her favorite bedtime story._

Minako nodded at Artemis as he began talking.

"She's 14," the white plushie continued, "like you and Usagi. She's the daughter of Senator Hino, but she doesn't live with him. Her mother died when Rei was still young. Luna said that it was her mother's death anniversary when you were both at the Church."

Minako closed her eyes and gave a satisfied sigh. _Meeting Mars again at the Church, seeing her smile, and fighting a youma with her… it was no coincidence._

"She's studying at the Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin, a private Catholic school, but she is Shinto miko and lives in Hikawa Jinja. She has a reputation for having visions, much like in the past life, but she uses fire to enhance her visions."

Artemis stopped when he noticed the even and slow breathing of his ward. He hopped off the bed and walked out the door, taking a moment to look back and ensure that she was truly asleep.

_Forgive me, Minako. Choosing to awaken you for the mission… I knew it was the right choice for me to make. You, the Senshi Leader, were the right choice. But seeing you like this, because of your condition… sometimes, even I doubt my decision._

"Pluto," called a young boy with long straight white hair.

_She was surprised by having a visitor at the Gate of Time. "Artemis, it's nice to see you."_

_"Forgive me. This is not a pleasure trip."_

-- -- -- -- -- --

Pluto smiled at her guest. Despite the boyish appearance and voice, his eyes showed the ageless wisdom of Queen Serenity's advisor. "Can't even take a few minutes for pleasantries anymore? Too much have changed after the end of the Silver Millenium, " Pluto teased before reverting to a serious tone. "You want to speak to me of Princess Serenity and her Senshis."

_"Queen Serenity's wish was granted. They are reborn on the new Earth."_

_"You know I already know that, don't you?"_

_"Her Highness sent me here. She feels that the Princess is in danger."_

_"I would say that the pieces of the chess are on the board."_

_"Then you must help me. We cannot allow the Princess to be harmed in any way."_

_"You know very well that my mission is different from the Guardians of the Princess."_

_"Her Highness said I might need this to gain your assistance." He opened her pam to reveal a necklace with a small intricate key pendant._

_She picked it up from his hand and her gloved fingers caressed the cold metal. The key was identical to the rest of the keys on her belt, except this was one she gave Queen Serenity before the end of the Silver Millenium. It could have been used to prevent the carnage of the Great War, but the Queen firmly believed that Time was the last inviolable territory._

_"What is it that you need?"_

_"I need to know the present incarnations of the Princess and her Guardians."_

_She smiled at the simple request. "You don't need me for that, Artemis. There are many seers in Earth old and young. You needed not travel here and use up much of your remaining power. There is one very interesting young seer of fi—"_

_"I need to know for certain," Artemis interrupted. "There is no room for mistakes."_

_She smiled at his impatience. "Very well." She closed her eyes and concentrated, her thumb absentmindedly following the pattern of the key she held._

_"I cannot tell you what you seek." Artemis was about to protest when she held up a hand to silence him. "There are rules, Artemis, and it is my mission to uphold them. I can only give you one identity without compromising what is to happen."_

_"And how will I find the rest, if I know only one?"_

_"Their paths are bound to meet. Yet, choose carefully. Your choice will trigger events that may keep Princess Serenity safe or harm her."_

_Pluto looked on as the feline retired General began to pace as he thought well his decision. He stopped and looked at her._

_"Will they remember?"_

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I hold not any power over the effects of Lethe. Do not despair. Memories and especially strong emotions remain deeply embedded in each one of them. The keys to Aletheia is different for each person."_

_He nodded, taking in the new information. "Then I have no time to waste. I cannot choose the Princess, as her lack of knowledge of the past may be for her safety. And if I am to choose one of the Senshi, I would choose their leader."_

_"Very well." Pluto felt the mists around her shift as the effects of his decision rolled into the futures. "I can send you to her now or you can return to the moon and tell Luna."_

_"As I said, there is no time to waste."_

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was a nice Saturday morning and Rei ran into the children playing Onigokko at the temple grounds. She greeted them with a smile.

"Let's make Rei-san the Oni!"

"Yeah!"

"Rei-oni! Rei-oni!"

"Aww, you always make me the Oni," Rei playfully teased.

"You make a beautiful Oni."

"Keiichi-kun likes Rei-san!" The children teased the young boy.

"When I grow up, I will ask Rei-san to be my girlfriend!"

Rei smiled and looked at the happy faces of the temple kids. "Huh? Where's Nana?"

"Nana's mama said Nana-chan is in the hospital."

"Rei-san," a girl in braided pig tails asked in a worried voice. "Will Nana-chan be all right?"

Rei crouched beside the girl. "Of course, Erika. Nana will be all right. She will be back here playing with us in no time." Erika nodded.

"Yosh," Rei called to the kids. "Better run away from Rei-oni!"

The kids squealled in delight as they run to different directions away from her.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sighing, Minako propped her elbow on the table beside her laptop and rested her chin on her hand. Her manager called a few hours ago asking for the lyrics to her new song. More often than not, her words would be chopped up and mixed with more catchy phrases that went better with the music. Still, she was allowed to proof read it before the final nod.

She stared blankly at the word processing software she had open. She still needed to write up what she wanted to sing about and lately, her inspiration was at odds with her.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Mars._ The name was a song in itself for her. Before meeting the incarnation of Mars, she had been filled with dreams of her past beloved. It was a far away illusion that she slipped into when her sickness and her mission overwhelmed her.

Meeting Mars suddenly, away from her Venus persona, that had been unexpected. At that moment, except when she's with Artemis, Minako was as real as she ever was, and it had been easy for her to be so. Mars made it so easy and simple.

_Our meeting was a miracle not an accident._

She looked at the words on her screen. She'd probably change them later, but she learned not to discard ideas. What is it that I want to sing?

_Love._ It was always about love and romance and living life to the fullest. It's the type of songs that Aino Minako is known for. _And though I sing it, I will never have it. Not love nor romance and definitely not living._

A frown graced her delicate lips. _How lucky I was in the past! I had a life worth living and someone to share it with._

-- I'm your protector. --

_She doesn't even remember how she used to tell me that she'd always protect me. Maybe I can make myself believe that there's a part of her that remembers, but I'd only be lying._

Minako's fingers tapped the keyboard. _Whimsical thoughts. Romance._

She reclined into her chair, a sigh escaping her lips once again. Her thoughts going back to Mars' present incarnation. She was indeed a beauty, as she had been in the past, but there was a fragile softness in this girl that used to be Mars. Indeed, her smile gave her that fuzzy feeling she oft described in her songs, but even the pout and hauty arrogrance she displayed did very little to keep Minako from noticing her beauty. And her grace as she moved and fought! It showed that despite her lack of memories of her past life, Mars was still Mars. My Mars.

-- I wanted to talk to you one more time, that's why I searched for you. --

_My Mars would have searched for Venus, not the Princess. My Mars would be protecting me, not because I'm the Princess but because I am the one she loves._

She frowned at the bitterness of her thoughts. Wasn't it her decision to pretend to be the princess? Wasn't it her decision to stay away from her comrades and past lover? _So why am I second-guessing myself?_

She closed her laptop and stood up, knowing how her mood has gone south again.

-- -- -- -- -- --

After spending the morning with the children, Rei was given the rest of the day off. She decided to spend her time going around the neighborhood and scout for any movement from the enemy.

Walking alone, her mind was left to ponder on the words uttered by her mysterious 'friend'.

-- What do you think makes the Senshi strong? --

_In the past, fighting together helped us defeat stronger enemies, but the Princess is fighting alone. I should aim to be like that too._

Rei passed by the Amishiro Park. As it was a weekend, there were more than a few people there. She let herself feel any Dark energy, but there was none. The place was clear. She walked away toward Azabujuban Street.

-- When you awaken as a senshi on your own, you will understand everything. --

_Then I will go at it on my own feet. I will be strong, so you don't have to be alone._

Rei circled back to the shrine. It was a long walk and it was already nightfall when she arrived home. She decided she'd use her bike next time she makes her rounds. Tired, though she was, she was thankful that the enemies were not attacking at this time.

-- -- -- -- -- --

She sighed as she gazed up the stars. _So this is how it is like pining for someone._

In the past, it had been Mars pining for her. Not that she didn't notice, Minako thought with an amused grin. She was not the Senshi of Love and Beauty for nothing.

_I could visit her in her room, watch her while she sleeps, and tell her everything._

Minako laughed out loud at that thought and walked to her bed.

_Why wouldn't that work? It worked for Mars before, didn't it?_

She sat on her bed, indulging herself with the memory of Mars' confession. It's for her work, she told herself, to write a song that people would like to hear.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Who's there?" I asked as I sat up.

_I frowned, feeling a presence hidden in the shadows of my room. The silence was deafening to me. I felt the intruder push back into the darkness. I felt its fear._

_"I asked you a question. Who are you?"_

_I shifted my position, slowly pulling my legs under me. The intruder seemed to have noticed my movement. I could see a slight movement. I took it as an attempt to flee. No one flees from Venus. As the intruder moved toward the balcony, I jumped and tackled._

_"Mars!" I was surprised to find my comrade under me._

_In the moonlight, I could see her face._

_"You're crying." I sat, unconsciously still straddling her hips. My mind was trying to comprehend what would make Mars cry._

_She looked away, her cheeks becoming rosy. She must feel embarrassed to have been seen crying._

_"Tell me, Mars." I softly coaxed her to open up._

_In an instant, she sat up and hugged me. I felt my cheeks grow warmer at our position. I marvelled at feeling both her warmth and the coldness of her skin. She must've been standing in the darkness for quite some time before I woke up._

_"You're cold. Let's get a warm blanket around you, Mars."_

_She did not let go. I felt a wet drop of her tears on my shoulder. It was followed by another._

_"Shhhh," I whispered in her smooth hair. I figured she'd release me once she finished crying._

_"I –" Mars spoke so softly only the silent night and her proximity allowed me to hear her. "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Of course you won't," I answered a bit cockier than I intended. She didn't seem to notice._

_"If anything would ever happen to you, I wouldn't be able to bear it." She moved away to look at me. "I'll always protect you, Venus, not as my leader, but because I love you."_

_I smiled. "I'm glad you finally told me."_

_She looked at me with a puzzled expression. I couldn't help but giggle._

_"I have been wondering how long you'd keep how you feel hidden." I winked at her. "I am the Senshi of Love, am I not?"_

_"You knew?" Her embrace loosened and her movements seemed as though she was attempting to flee._

_I delicately placed a hand on her cheek, carefully wiping her tears with my thumb, and I laid my cheek against the other. She seemed frozen by my actions which was the effect I was going for. "I waited patiently for this moment," I whispered to her ear making sure she'd feel my breath on her sensitive skin, "because I also feel the same way." I pulled away to look her in the eye. "I love you too, my Mars."_

-- -- -- -- -- --

Minako watched the shadows of her room.

_What I would give to find my Mars hiding there. Then she'll take me in her arms and kiss me as passionately as she had many times in the past._ She smiled at her romantic thoughts. _A girl's allowed to dream, right?_

She pulled the comforter away and walked to her work table. She finally had her inspiration for her next song.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Mama! Mama!" I called out in desperation. I knew she was leaving me, I could feel it.

_My eyes were fixated on the hand limply hanging at the edge of the bed. Some nurses ran past me to attend to my mother, but they were too late. My cursed gift told me that she was leaving._

_A nurse bumped into the table and a book fell to the tiled floor. It was the book of Princess Kaguya. Mama liked reading it to me. Perhaps she was there in the Moon Kingdom with Princess Kaguya. The princess was wearing a white gown and standing among marbled floors and walls and pillars. It was a huge castle. Mama must be happy there, but I was left behind._

_I stepped away from the ruckus in front of me and looked away. Mama was no longer there. My eyes searched for him, but I could not find him. "Papa!" I called out even though I knew he was not there. "Papa!" I shouted louder. I knew he could not hear me, wherever he is._

_Whoever I hold dear in my heart always disappears. That's how it has always been. It was similar to having my soul teared apart. That's how it felt. Every painful detail made the seconds move a hundred times slower._

_Ever since she left. The day I watched the blond hair trail in the wind as she fell to the ground. The crimson ribbon flying in the air, the crystal beads scattering. The blond hair returning to its normal black hue. Her chocolate eyes were open but the sparkle behind them had been at that instant switched off._

_Venus! No!_

_I sat up, my chest heaving from the breath that I held as the images that bombarded my dreams kept its imprint on my consciousness. I hurried out to my balcony and jumped to the adjacent one. I peered inside to watch the sleeping form on the bed. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see the slight movement of breathing. I spoke a silent prayer. A cold and crisp breeze blew toward me and I noticed the curtains furl inside the room. The door was open. I slipped inside a room like my own._

_In the shadows, I stayed and watched her still form. I could not shake off the disturbing vision. Inside me, I felt a longing to caress those cheeks and move the wayward strands of hair that fell on them. I wanted to feel her warmth and know that the visions were not real._

_When was it that I started to feel this way? When was it that I began to marvel at her strength beyond what my duties allowed? When was it that I admired her flirtatious attack movements beyond how a soldier admired a stronger one? When was it when I started to wish she'd kiss me like she kissed her fingers when firing a Crescent Beam? When was it that I began seeing and wanting the young woman? I watched as she stirred, her lids slowly opening. She faced my way and I see Venus' beauty reflected in the dim light._

_"Who's there?" She asked._

_I panicked. She should not see me. How could I explain my presence?_

_Rei opened her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. Before any other thoughts entered her mind, she began writing on her dream diary. Even as she was jotting down the dream, details have begun to seep back into her subconscious._

XOXOXOX

Author's Notes:

Thank you for finishing this long chapter. This is the longest one and without a lot of scenes from the series itself.

Pluto returns. Did you like her parts in this chapter? I'm really worried about making her OOC. Sometimes I think she's turning into xxxHolic's Yuuko (who happens to be the Witch of Time and Dimension for CLAMP-verse).

And making some use of Artemis. Since Luna appears as a little girl, I made Artemis into a young boy with the same features as drawn in the manga. I also noticed that Luna when not in Senshi form doesn't have a crescent on her forehead so I scrapped that detail for Artemis too. Besides, Artemis plays a big part in Venus' life so that was only natural.

I extended the time after Valentine's Day to the double date and Ami's abduction to give Minako and Rei time to think about how they feel.

Lethe is the river where those who died drink from before being reincarnated. Aletheia is the Greek word for "truth". (Source: Wikipedia)

Inserted that little bit of Rei playing with the temple kids since she takes care of them a lot. And Nana has an important part in Act 23. Erika is the girl in Act 10 and she returns in Act 27.

I'm not sure if the first part of Rei's dream was fleshed out the way I wanted to show it. I'd love to hear how you feel about it.

What song is Minako writing? Points go to everyone who answered "Romance". But it is not the song where the title came from. It actually came from "Stars Fall At Dawn" which is also the title of one of my favorite Rei-Minako fanfics written by kanzaki (go to coz you won't be disappointed). I chose the title because this chapter talks about Artemis choosing to "unlock" Minako and about Rei's first cohesive memory of her past life thereby "unlocking" her as well.

What happens now? How much of the dream does Rei remember? How will it affect her? How will they deal with the emergence of Dark Mercury? Next chapter…


End file.
